


Barriers

by Minmei



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden I
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Gen, Old Married Couple, Self-Pity, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minmei/pseuds/Minmei
Summary: Gremio can't hold his liquor.





	Barriers

It was midnight.

The clock sounded, bringing an end to the day, which had culminated in dust, sweat, humidity, and a potpourri of competing human aromas. At the tavern, four men were seated around an old wooden table, drinks in hand. Lanterns were few, but provided...some kind of light to the room. Warm. Adequate.

At least, that is how Gremio remembered it.

The topic of discussion--how the Dunan Rapids were virtually impassable. _Of course._ They, along with a few others, had discovered this fact while in pursuit of the rumor that a famous doctor had settled somewhere in the area. Gremio had been... mostly confident this doctor had an extensive knowledge of potions and antidotes, and he was determined to meet up with the man. With his companions in agreement, they set off, only to hit a wall...or in this case, rough waters.

"...but it's obvious what we need." The man named Viktor, or 'delinquent' as Gremio often called him, stated this with great confidence. At times likened to a bear, he had untamed black hair and a thick muscular build, strong and sturdy. He was nearly through with his third tankard, untouched by the effects of its contents. "A bigger boat..."

"A _better_ boat," the one sitting to his right corrected him. The other man was slimmer by comparison, and had fairer facial features, but he was able to boast his own strength. _Flik_ , Gremio recalled. _He was always dressed in something blue. Flik of the Blue...something._

Viktor acknowledged the man's words with a brief turn of the head. "Bigger, better, whatever. Something that's an improvement over any of the boats we _do_ have. I mean, come on. We're in an area with rapids all around us, and no one ever thought of a good way of crossing them?"

"And I suppose _you've_ cooked up something brilliant in the meantime?" asked Flik.

Viktor shrugged. "I'm no fisherman."

"I didn't say you were."

"Then why ask such a stupid question?"

"Geez," a third man interjected, another familiar presence. Pahn, who was Gremio's combat partner and longtime friend, and someone who could rival Viktor's strength and appetite, set his own tankard down. Dressed in dark trousers and a red sleeveless top, he scratched the scalp beneath his matching bandana. "Do you two _always_ act like an old married couple?"

"Hey now," Viktor protested. "I'm just bringing up some good points. This fool here just likes arguing with them all the time."

"That's because you leave yourself wide open for an argument," Flik retorted. "If you would think a little before opening your mouth--"

"What's that?" Gremio mumbled, returning to the conversation...with a bit of a slur. "You're getting married, Viktor? That's wonderful news. Perhaps...she can help tame your wild ways..."

Caught off-guard by the statement, Viktor blinked at him. "What- Gremio, just...what? I'm not getting married. Good grief, man, pay attention."

"You've called off the wedding?" Gremio heard himself asking, as horrified as a moderately impaired person could be. "That poor young lady. And Young Master most certainly was looking forward to it..."

Flik took a break from his argument with Viktor to focus his attention on something else. "By the way, Gremio, just how many of those have you had?"

"Just the two," Pahn answered for him. "If even that. Hate to say it, but he's kind of a lightweight when it comes to the tavern."

"Are you serious?" Viktor asked. "But...he's in the kitchen whenever he's not looking after that young man. Doesn't he ever taste wine or put some in the food?"

"Some, yes, but not enough to fill half a goblet. I don't think he's ever had the ale here--"

"Excuse me...!" Gremio cut in, nearly knocking his drink over. "I can speak for yourself, thank you."

Viktor had exchanged glances with Flik before saying, "Uh, you mean 'myself,' don't you?"

The question was met with a long, exasperated sigh. "Viktor, Viktor, does everything always have to be about you?"

"What...?"

"It was bad enough when you dragged Young Master from the only home he's ever known. Then you had to start managing every single decision he makes. You land him in trouble everywhere you go--"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on now," Viktor interrupted, growing flustered. "I can't make your 'Young Master' do anything he doesn't want to, and that's a fact. And what's this about me getting him in trouble?" There was an awkward pause, and then he rolled his eyes. "Okay, that _one_ time. But Lepant understood, right?"

"Only because Master Tir had the good sense to mention Master Mathiu's name! I didn't see _you_ taking initiative to do the right thing."

"Oh, come on. I do the right thing plenty of times! I mean, I got you guys out of Gregminster."

"With my money!" Gremio shouted furiously.

"R-right," Viktor said, followed by a light, nervous clearing of the throat. "If I hadn't thought to steal your wallet right then, you'd be locked up in a cell somewhere...with your friends and your precious 'Young Master.' Instead, I stuck with you guys. Uhhh...ummm..." He turned to his right. "Flik, help me out here, man."

Flik calmly took a swig of ale. "Actually...I don't disagree with him. You tend to build quite the reputation." When he saw Viktor's stunned expression, he added, "What? You know better than to call on _me_ as a character witness."

Pahn's laughter echoed throughout the tavern.

"Yeah?" an agitated Viktor said, turning to Gremio. "Well, speaking of marriage--" He motioned back and forth between the blond man and Flik. "--maybe you two should consider it. You seem to be of one mind."

"If by 'one mind' you mean 'highly aware of your worst vices,'" Flik shot back.

"I could name some vices of yours, so don't even start."

"Oh, _please_ do. I'd like to hear what the king of vices has to say about everyone else's, seeing as what an expert he is."

Viktor was only too pleased to share his thoughts. "Well, for starters, you have a real problem with trusting other people."

"Of course I do, after spending time with you."

"You're always blaming someone else when something goes wrong..."

Flik nodded, expression unchanging. "Right, after spending time with you."

"And you _never_ have anything positive to say about me."

Without missing a beat, Flik countered, "Who do you think never gives me reason to?"

To Viktor's surprise, an unlikely defender came to his rescue. "Now, now, Sir Flik," Gremio said wearily, "please be kinder to your friend. No one is perfect, after all."

With a sharp sigh, Viktor motioned to the blond, scar-faced man in gratitude before looking back at Flik.

The gesture went unnoticed by Gremio, whose gaze was fixed on his nearly empty tankard, his hands lightly touching the sides. "Why, not a day goes by where I am not painfully aware of my own faults and deficiencies. Even the simplest tasks...are becoming impossible to complete."

"Come on, man," Pahn said. "I know you've been down lately, but you can't be like that. You do a lot for this army, and not just the cooking."

"I dunno, I kind of prefer the cooking," Viktor mumbled, and then flinched as a sudden, stinging pain cut into his upper arm.

Flik, who had been twisting the skin on Viktor's bicep, moved his free hand back. "You know, it's a shame we can't blame the ale for your stupidity...or your lack of inner monologue."

"I was just saying...! Damn, can't a guy express a preference? It's not an attack or anything. It was a compliment, even."

"Ah, I forgot 'having no tact.' Thanks. That's another thing we can't blame the ale for--" A great, pitiful moan cut into their argument.

Gremio, who had apparently tuned out some time ago, was resting his elbows on the table, fingers threaded through the hair on his scalp. "There's no changing the reality of it. At some point, a man must realize when he has lost his value. Perhaps, at one time, I could be tasked with looking after the Young Master, or preparing the dinner for the soldiers. But...every day more talented individuals arrive, more capable, more powerful, faster...and all the while, I stagnate. I say that Master Tir needs me to look after him...but deep down...I know it isn't true. It's something I tell myself frequently...to stay relevant...to stay needed..."

The words hung awkwardly in the air until Viktor finally broke the silence. "What, are you gonna cry about it, Gremio? Because I have to say you picked a lousy place to do it."

"Viktor," Flik scolded.

"Yes, dear?" came the sarcastic response.

"You remember that thing I mentioned about you having no tact?" In one instant, Flik's countenance had hardened into ice. "This is one of those moments. Now shut up. Sometimes a guy just needs to vent."

"Yeah, vent. Cry, whine, carry on about his misery...he can do that somewhere else. Like...away from this tavern. Away from me."

"Would it _kill_ you to be sympathetic? Gremio has a genuine problem. The least you can do is listen without acting like such an ass."

"I've listened enough," Viktor said, briefly giving Gremio a look of disdain. "All he does is complain about how worthless he is. Even you have to admit, that gets old after a while."

"It 'gets old' because you all you do is dump on how others feel!" Flik shook his head in disgust. "But why am I surprised? It's not like you have any idea what it's like to care about someone else, much less swear an oath for their sake."

Viktor bristled at that. "Don't you--" He slammed the empty tankard on the table. "--ever, _ever_ say that to me, ever again. What the hell do you think I've been doing these last few years, away from my village?"

"I didn't...uh..." Seeing the man's furious glare, Flik realized his mistake. "I forgot. S-sorry. That's still..."

"Still? It won't stop. Not until I've fulfilled _my_ oath."

" _Again_...with the fighting," Gremio's voice again broke into the conversation. "Even my presence here brings down the mood." He started to stand up, but immediately found the distance between his chair and the table to be an obstacle. "I should...leave...uh..." He fell back in his chair with a grunt. "What? When did...? I don't recall putting on this much weight..."

Viktor's anger dissipated as he watched the man attempt to break free but fail repeatedly. Eventually, he broke into laughter. "No, no, wait," he said between breaths, his arm stretched out toward the man. "I'm sorry. Don't go, Gremio. This is the best show I've seen since Sheena pathetically hit on that runemistress from Antei."

"But you're both arguing and..."

"Bah, we do that all the time. It won't stop just because _you_ leave."

Finally figuring out the "trick" to his puzzling predicament, Gremio managed to scoot back his chair. "No, I can sense...when my being here is a burden. I will...go..." Wobbling slightly, he stood up, slowly moving away from the table. "I should...go and rest...so that I'm ready...when Y...Young Master--"

That's when he tripped over his own two feet.

The other men reacted with surprise, and both Pahn and Flik stood up.

"Gremio!" Pahn exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

The only response was a rude noise that carried on for several seconds. What followed was a duet of disgusted groans from the direction of the table, but Viktor continued laughing hysterically.

"I guess we should've cut you off a while ago," Pahn said as he went over to Gremio, who was still lying on the floor. Flik and Viktor followed.

Gremio only uttered a miserable moan, hardly aware of what had just transpired. He simply mumbled some words about his duties and "Young Master."

With a sigh, Pahn bent down and started to help the man up. "Come on, you can worry about all that tomorrow. Let's get you to bed." As he slung one of Gremio's arms over his shoulder, Viktor came over and did the same on the other side. Together they guided him through the darkness of the castle and toward the elevator, with Gremio weakly protesting the entire way. Finally, they brought him to his room, carefully setting him down on the bed.

Almost immediately, a soft snore drew forth from the man, his chest slowly moving up and down.

Viktor chuckled in response to that. "Well, how about that? He's out like a light."

"Yeah," Pahn replied, then looked at his companion. "Here's the thing, Viktor. He really does work hard, and not just in the kitchen. I'm amazed at the things he did to keep Master Teo's household running, even though Cleo and I helped. You gotta give him a break."

The other man shifted his weight, uttering a small groan. "I know, I mean, uh...look, I'm not blind. It's just...the time he spends crying about how he's of no use...he could actually be doing something, or at least thinking up ways to be useful. I've never had the luxury of dwelling on all the ways I might be failing someone, so maybe I'm not being fair. But I just think there are better ways to cope with feeling inadequate."

"That's true," said Pahn. "But...all the stuff Gremio has been doing this last decade is so tied to his identity. He's...losing sight of himself. I know he comes off as whiny, but he's really having a hard time. So...I'm not going to change your mind about him, but I'm saying, try not to be so hard on him, you know?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"Oh, so when _he_ says it, you listen?" demanded the voice behind them.

Both Viktor and Pahn turned around to an annoyed Flik.

"Oh, hey, Pahn," Viktor said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "You've met my wife, haven't you?"

Flik made a face. "Shut up. I'm going to bed."


End file.
